


how to make (gay) friends

by deareli



Series: unknown universe so far [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Group chat, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, More tags to be added, Multi, Original work - Freeform, Other, chatfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2020-08-23 12:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deareli/pseuds/deareli
Summary: ElyseI will strike you down where you stand.Sidlove you too <3---wherein the gays meet and chaos ensues





	1. introductions

**Author's Note:**

> so this is a chatfic filled with original characters of mine that i will be putting into a new story later on! basically its a way for me to get used to my characters :) i may post a chapter describing each chapter if y'all are interested enough??
> 
> but for now: 
> 
> elysabeth cansienne/elyse: 20, first year, lone wolf, interested in music and science  
sidney marshall/sid: agender, 20, first year, bubbly and best friends with elyse, interested in culinary arts  
nylah spencer/nylah: 21, second year, popular student, interested in space  
alessia may/alessia: 20, first year, a bit of a princess, interested in art  
edith nadezha: trans female, 21, second year, doesn't know what she wants to do  
flynn spencer/flynn: 21, second year, nonbinary, chemistry  
jaden powell/jay: 20, first year, drummer  
yuki toyosaki/yuki: 19, first year, writer  
leonardo spencer/leo: male, culinary arts, 20, first year

_You have a new request!_

Nylah Spencer | Accept / Decline

**Sid > Elyse**

Sunday 11:14 am

**Sid  
**uh- do you know a nylah spencer?

**Elyse  
**I may have gotten the same friend request. Do you know them?

**Sid**  
oh! i think i know who it is!!   
do you think it could be the leader of the rainbow club?

**Elyse**  
… I did not sign up for that.   
Sidney.

**Sid**  
oh come on ‘lyse! you need more friends other than me!! you can’t be a lone wolf forever!!  
or cat in your case :(

**Elyse  
**There is a reason why I only have you as a friend. You barrelled into my life and forced me to care about you and now you refuse to leave.

**Sid  
**and you turned out better for it in the end

**Nylah Spencer > Alessia May, Yuki Toyosaki, Elysabeth Cansienne, Flynn Spencer, Edith Nadezha, Jaden Powell, Sidney Marshall, Leonardo Murray**

Sunday 11:20 am

_Nylah Spencer created the group. _

_Nylah Spencer changed their name to Nylah._

**Nylah**  
Hello everyone!   
I hope you’re all having a good weekend  
My name is Nylah, I’m the one who runs the Rainbow Club and have taken the liberty of adding you all to a group chat so that we may get to know each other before school starts from the information you each gave me at the start of year fair

**Sidney Marshall  
**oh i thought so!! hello nylah!!

**Nylah  
**Hello, Sidney

**Jaden Powell  
**heyo

**Edith Nadezha  
**hello.

**Nylah**  
Perhaps we should introduce ourselves  
Let’s say our name, or preferred nickname, pronouns, sexuality/gender identity, and perhaps what our goals for the future are  
I shall start  
My name is Nylah Spencer, I am cisgender female, my pronouns are she/her, I am a lesbian and I wish to get into space science, or something within that sort of science

**Leonardo Murray**  
ill go next lmao   
hey im leonardo, but y’all can call me leo

_Nylah changed Leonardo Murray’s name to Leo._

**Leo**  
thx nylah  
im male, he/him and im asexual  
i kinda wanna go into culinary arts?? idk

**Nylah  
**Welcome, Leo!

**Edith Nadezha**  
I will go next?  
hello, I’m Edith Nadezha. you may call me Edie or Edith

**Leo  
**how do u pronounce ur last name

**Edith Nadezha  
**most people pronounce it Nadya.

**Leo  
**o

**Edith Nadezha  
**my pronouns are she/her, I don’t know what I am and what I want to do

_Edith Nadezha changed their name to Edith._

**Jaden Powell**  
i guess i’m going next?  
hey i’m jaden, but y’all can call me jay. i’m male, my pronouns are he/him and i am super fucking gay my dudes.  
i wanna be a drummer i guess

_Jaden Powell changed their name to Jay._

**Sidney Marshall**  
i’ll go next!! i’m sidney, but i go by sid generally! i’m agender, my pronouns are they/them and i think i’m pan!   
as for what i wanna do?? uhhh probably culinary arts too!!

_Nylah changed Sidney Marshall’s name to Sid._

**Nylah  
**That’s wonderful that two of you share an interest

**Sid  
**elyse should go next!

**Elysabeth Cansienne  
**You will be banned from the kitchen for three days.

**Sid**  
: ((   
that’s no fair, if you do that you won’t eat!!

**Elysabeth Cansienne**  
And that is such a shame.   
But I suppose I shall lament.

**Sid  
**she just sighed deeply at me

**Elysabeth Cansienne**  
As you can see, my name is Elysabeth Cansienne. But please call me Elyse, I do not like my first name.   
I am nonbinary, but go by she/they pronouns. I do not care which ones you use. I’m straight, and I wish to be a musician. Vocals, guitar and piano mainly, but I can play other instruments.

_Elysabeth Cansienne changed their name to Elyse. _

**Sid  
**she’s really good too! and she’s smart, it’s scary : ((

**Elyse  
**Sid.

**Sid  
**fine fine : (

**Nylah  
**Are you two rooming

**Sid  
**yup!! i was the one who signed her up for this club, she doesn’t really have any other friends anafhkgkhg ;;;lkg

**Elyse  
**Please continue the introductions. Sidney no longer has anything else to say.

**Nylah  
**Right… Who else?

**Alessia May **  
I just woke up sorry!  
My name is alessia may and im female  
I go by she/her pronouns and im asexual too  
I want to go into arts and i like to sketch!

**Yuki Toyosaki**  
aaaa i suppose i’m next…   
my name is yuki toyosaki, my pronouns are he/him and i don’t know what i like  
i have a love for writing

_Nylah changed Yuki Toyosaki’s name to Yuki._

_Nylah changed Alessia May’s name to Alessia. _

**Flynn Spencer**  
yoyoyo i think im up next  
my name is flynn, im nonbinary too and go by they/them pronouns  
i guess im gay? or something

and i want to go into something to do with chemistry

_Nylah changed Flynn Spencer’s name to Flynn. _

**Nylah**  
Perfect!  
I hope you will all get to know each other a bit better  
This chat is basically for all of us to become closer as friends, before, during and after school

**Jay  
**sounds ominous

**Sid  
**so we can use this chat whenever??

**Nylah**  
So long as you all keep it okay, just don’t post anything too triggering!  
I am here for you all so please feel free to message me or each other if you have an issue

**Sid > Elyse  
**11:46 am

**Sid  
**so???

**Elyse  
**So?

**Sid  
**that wasn’t so bad, huh!!

**Elyse  
**I will strike you down where you stand.

**Sid  
**love you too <3


	2. getting to know each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically just a mess lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im working hard on developing the characters so there may be some 1 on 1 chats coming up! also i might write out club scenes as actual stories mixed into it  
if you would like to see what the characters look like, i did my best to make them in character creators (i cant draw to save my life) and the post is available on my tumblr : https://misguidedstars.tumblr.com/post/187069259118/my-new-characters-for-my-story-how-to-make-gay
> 
> check it out if you want! credit to the awesome creators for the games

**Leonardo Murray > Alessia May, Yuki Toyosaki, Elysabeth Cansienne, Flynn Spencer, Edith Nadezha, Jaden Powell, Sidney Marshall, Nylah Spencer**

3rd February 1:03 pm

_Leo named the chat Praying the Gay Away._

**Jaden  
**ahahglkshg fitting

**Leo**  
lmao thx  
i know flynn at least suffered from that

**Flynn  
**its true i was there

**Nylah  
**Is it something you would like to talk about?

**Flynn**  
not really sorta just supressing it until my mandatory therapy session  
i don’t really talk to my parents anymore i live with my brother outside of college  
and room with leo at college

**Leo  
**we have a lot of movie nights

**Nylah**  
I must admit, I miss having a roommate  
My room often feels much too big for one person

**Jaden  
**woah wait how did u get a room to urself

**Nylah  
**I managed to talk my RA into it at the time, but I regret my choice now

**Flynn  
**movie night at nylahs

**Nylah  
**Maybe not in my dorm, but I could talk our directing teacher into letting us staying in the common room for movie night for the club?

**Leo  
**yo thatd be awesome

**Sid**  
we should watch something lgbt related!!  
also hi nylah!! hi everyone!!  
elyse says she’d love to watch a documentary sometime

**Flynn  
**that sounds like a cool idea

**Nylah  
**Is she currently busy?

**Sid  
**she’s having an off day today, happens from time to time

**Jaden  
**that’s valid

**Nylah  
**Please give her my best wishes.

**Sid**  
will do! im gonna go look after her now  
we’ll talk later!

**Nylah  
**I do hope those two are okay

**Jaden  
**i mean we haven’t met them yet but i think they’ll be fine

**Flynn  
**they’ll talk when they’re ready

**Nylah**  
Yes that’s true  
Are you all ready for school to start?

**Leo  
**nylahhhh

**Jaden  
**wE WERE NOT READY TO DISCUSS SCHOOL

**Alessia**  
Ohhh i log on to school talk  
Im excited! I start my new art class this semester

**Flynn  
**i’m over school and it hasn’t started yet

**Leo  
**god mood

**Flynn Spencer > Nylah Spencer  
**1:45 pm

**Flynn  
**we have the same last name??

**Nylah**  
I didn’t even think of that!   
I don’t think we’re related

**Flynn  
**i have two annoying older brothers i don’t remember a sister

**Nylah**  
Pity  
I also wanted an opinion on what to do for the first session as it is next week  
Do you have any ideas?

**Flynn**  
uhhhh   
leo mentioned to me a while back that he wouldn’t mind doing an artsy sorta day   
maybe for the first session we could play those lame ice breaker games they made us play in high school

**Nylah  
**I was homeschooled

**Flynn**  
o  
well maybe we could have like a small welcome party have everyone bring in food sorta thing   
and just, chat

**Nylah**  
We have a couple of hours allowed in the room  
I have some fake polaroids, maybe we can paint our flag and whatever makes us happy on to them?  
And bring food to share

**Flynn  
**that’d be cool! gives everyone a chance to meet but not have to fully hang out

**Nylah  
**It’s a plan then :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> give me ideas for what i should write next!! also bonus points for anyone who can guess why sid and elyse are very close :)) i will admit that some of them are fantasy creatures, it's not really established but the school is basically a college and the world this is set in is where fantasy + humans live side by side 
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated as always! i love hearing what others have to say about my work, especially original stuff like this


	3. before the meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nylah  
Is everyone excited for the first meeting!  
School starts in a few weeks so I hope we can all get acquainted before then

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is sorta a story im gonna update whenever im dried up with no ideas but i hope y'all like it
> 
> i can explain more about the characters if need be too

** _Praying The Gay Away_ **

_5th February 11:09 am_

**Nylah**

Is everyone excited for the first meeting!  
School starts in a few weeks so I hope we can all get acquainted before then

**Elyse  
**Have you worked out what we’re doing for today?

**Sid  
**oh! i cant wait to meet everyone!

**Nylah  
**Me too  
Yes we’re doing some crafts today with some blank items that I’ve managed to get my hands on

**Flynn  
**yooo i’m so glad you went with that idea i’m hyped

**Nylah  
**I hope it lives up to the hype

**Leo  
**what time and where is it again?

**Elyse  
**3 pm in the Red common room.  
Although I may have to be a bit late, I’m afraid.

**Nylah  
**That’s all good, Elyse

**Jay  
**whys that

**Elyse  
**I have been informed I have an appointment today before the meeting, I will be able to be there at 4 pm, however.

**Nylah  
**I think we’ll be together for a few hours so you’re fine

**Sid  
**no fair i have to go alone now : (

**Nylah Spencer > Sidney Marshall  
** _11:21 am_

**Nylah  
**If you wish, you can come around to the room earlier and help me set up  
That way you meet one person first and have time to get comfortable

**Sidney  
**would that be okay??? el let me know beforehand but she generally helps with my anxiety

**Nylah  
**Of course  
I noticed you two help each other in that way  
I wanted to ask what your relationship was if that’s not too much

**Sidney  
**its not!! ‘lyse and i are companions! i think most people would consider us queer-platonic partners but she’s my familiar!!

**Nylah  
**I had a hunch but wasn’t sure  
So, you’re a witch?

**Sidney  
**somewhat!! i’m still learning but ‘lyse and i bonded together by accident and now i’ve somehow become her only friend

**Nylah  
**I hope that she can befriend everyone else too, but I won’t force her  
Drop by the room around 2:30 and we can talk about the meeting to help your anxieties

**Sidney  
**thanks so much, ny!! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment and leave kudos if you enjoy this! thanks for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what y'all think!! comments are appreciated <3 
> 
> also let me know if y'all want me to make a chapter describing the characters <3


End file.
